Palavras Repetidas
by Rita Rios
Summary: Dizem que palavras repetidas se tornam equivocadas,mas não há nada que eu possa fazer em relação a isso.Porque não importa quão equivocada as pessoas achem que eu esteja,jamais deixarei de repetir essas palavras.


**PALAVRAS REPETIDAS**

Não sou uma garota muito ligada a esportes,mas aqui estou eu outra vez.Não sei pra que venho assistir os treinos de quadribol da Grifinória se não me interesso por eles.

É claro que se perdermos vou lamentar,mas não como os outros lamentam.

Pelo amor de Merlin!O que eles vêem de tão especial nisso?

Realmente não sei o que estou fazendo aqui!

Ah!Acabei de lembrar:meus lindos e maravilhosos melhores amigos me obrigaram!

Pra quem não entendeu,estava sendo irônica na parte de "lindos e maravilhosos".

Sinceramente!Eles não crescem não?

É o terceiro treino que eles me arrastam para assistir.Dizem que estou estudando se eles não fossem utilizar meu estudo em demasia na véspera da prova!

Afinal,pra que eles estudariam antes se têm a Sabe-Tudo Granger como amiga?

Não!Eles não têm motivos para perder o tempo deles estudando,mas acham que eu tenho tempo pêra perder vendo o treino de quadribol deles.

Os homens são todos iguais!

Tão ligados a seus hobbies que se esquecem das obrigações.Aliás,pra que eles vão ligar para as obrigações se têm nós,mulheres,seres dotados de inteligência,mas indiscutivelmente com menos oportunidades que os homens,seres machistas e inconseqüentes que acreditam dominar o mundo?Mas quando a coisa se complica,quem eles procuram?As mulheres!

Saindo desse papo e voltando para o campo...

Será que eles não cansam disso?

Quer dizer,ficar voando para um lado e para o outro!Até eu,que só estou vendo,estou começando a ficar enjoada.

De repente,para minha grande surpresa,o que vem parar na minha frente?

O Pomo de Ouro!

Ele está bem aqui!Se movendo para cima e para baixo,mas não sai da minha frente.

Quando pensei que ele se afastaria,sinto um vento forte indicando que algo vinha em minha direção,ou melhor,alguém.

Foi tudo tão rápido que nem sei como aconteceu,mas eu fui jogada para trás com um peso em cima de mim.Um peso alto,moreno,com incríveis olhos verdes e a bendita bolinha dourada na mão.

-Desculpe Mione!Mas tive que soltar a vassoura e...bem...caí!

A situação era alarmante!Eu estava entre meu melhor amigo e uma arquibancada nem um pouco confortável e o pior,sem saber exatamente o motivo,ou melhor,sem ter a mínima noção do motivo,comecei a gargalhar.

E não foi qualquer gargalhada não!

Foi A Gargalhada!

Acho que Harry ficou assustado,ele se levantou com a cara mais preocupada do mundo e olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados no mesmo estado que a expressão.

-Você está bem?Eu te machuquei?Fala alguma coisa Mione!-Completou desesperado vendo que eu não parava de rir.

Logo o time inteiro estava ao meu redor,todos tão assustados quanto Harry.

-Ai Merlin!Ela bateu a cabeça e ficou doida!-Depois desse comentário de Rony eu ri ainda mais.

Nem eu sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo,mas eu não estava com dor alguma na cabeça,sinal de que,pelo menos,ela não bati.

Fiquei completamente sem ar e os meus músculos começaram a doer,mas eu não consegui parar.

-Afastem-se!-Ordenou Harry.-Vou levá-la a enfermaria!

-Não...eu...es...tou...bem!-Falei com as mãos na barriga testando parar de gargalhar e voltar a respirar normalmente.-Só...estou...-Não consegui terminar,tentei prender,mas o riso voltou mais forte do que antes.

-Doida!-Rony fez o "favor" de completar minha frase.Se bem que eu ia dizer a verdade:só estou rindo!

-Não Rony!-Ouvi a voz de Gina.-Ela só não está conseguindo parar de rir!-Disse sensatamente e isso foi um segundo antes de ela começar a gargalhar junto comigo.

Acho que nesse instante Rony se apavorou.Olhou para nós duas,depois para os quatro membros da equipe que não haviam se pronunciado e disse seriamente:

-É melhor saírem daqui!É contagioso!-Depois ele se sentou ao meu lado e riu também.Então ri ainda mais.

Estávamos todos pirados!

Ouvi que o time começava a se contagiar e vi Harry com um enorme sorriso dizer:

-Podem se retirar,o treino acabou por hoje.-Logo os outros jogadores saíram e ele se virou para mim.-Não sei se fez isso de propósito,mas conseguiu que o treino se encerrasse.

Instantaneamente parei de rir!

Será que Harry achou que eu só comecei a agir daquela forma para o treino acabar?

Eu não poderia fazer algo assim.Poucos eram os momentos em que Harry conseguia esquecer o terrível passado que o atormenta noite e dia e eu sabia que voar era a melhor forma que ele tinha para fazer isso.Eu não interromperia esse momento dele por nada,muito menos por puro egoísmo.

Acho que ele percebeu minha preocupação,abandonou o belo sorriso e sentou-se do meu lado direito,já que no esquerdo Rony e Gina ainda gargalhavam.

Ele segurou minha mão direita com a esquerda dele e com a outra acariciou minha face olhando nos meus olhos.

-O que foi?-Perguntou preocupado.

-Eu juro que não queria atrapalhar!-Respondi prontamente.Ele sorriu outra vez.

-Eu sei que não!Só estava brincando!-Sabia que ele estava sendo sincero.Sabia ler os olhos dele.

-É que...não sei...Na verdade sei sim!-Falei um pouco nervosa.-Eu sei o quanto gosta de voar e... eu não faria nada para tirar de você algo que gosta!-Disse tentando demonstrar tanta sinceridade quanto a que senti nas palavras dele.

-Não se preocupe Mione,acredito em você!-Falou atenciosamente,agora segurava firmemente minhas duas mãos.Senti falta de uma das suas na minha face.-Quero que entenda que só te trouxe aqui porque me sinto bem quando as pessoas que eu amo estão por perto,principalmente depois de tudo que nós vivemos.-Vi uma sombra passar pelo mar verde a minha frente,mas ela logo sumiu.-E acredite quando eu digo Mione,não há ninguém nesse mundo que eu ame ou possa amar mais que vocês três.

E ali,naquele momento,enquanto ainda ouvia as risadas de Rony e Gina,alheios a conversa,a única coisa que pude fazer foi abraçá-lo.Não queria que ele se afastasse de mim.Não queria que ele sentisse que eu me afastaria dele.E sem revelar o verdadeiro significado dessas palavras,sussurrei em seu ouvido:

-Eu te amo muito Harry!

Senti ele me abraçar mais forte,mas logo nos soltamos e olhamos para os ruivos ao nosso lado.Era incrível,eles ainda riam.Olhamos um para o outro e recomecei uma gargalhada vendo-o iniciar a dele.

Escureceu e só então nós conseguimos nos acalmar.Passamos a observar as estrelas,juntos,os quatro,como havia sido durante a horrível guerra que nos marcou tanto.

Senti a mão de Harry segurar a minha novamente,ele a levou até sua boca e depositou um beijo nela.Olhei novamente em seus olhos e sem pensar ou planejar nada, beijei seu rosto e sussurrei em seu ouvido mais uma vez:

-Eu te amo tanto Harry!

Ele sorriu e falou no mesmo tom no meu ouvido:

-Você já disse isso!

-É,mas não canso de repetir.Afinal,é mais verdade agora do que era antes.

Nos afastamos o suficiente para que nossos olhos se encontrassem.Ele me olhava de forma diferente.Não reconheci aquele olhar.Isso me assustou!Sempre soube o que os olhos de Harry diziam.

Ele se levantou e falou para nós três:

-É melhor entrarmos!-Concordamos e levantamos.

Enquanto íamos de volta para o castelo,eu ao lado de Rony,meu sempre amigo e apoio,vi uma cena que me fez pensar que o tempo podia não ter passado ainda.

Gina tentou segurar a mão de Harry,mas ele,gentilmente,se esquivou do sutil convite.

Parei sem que eles notassem,mas Rony notou.Olhou em meus olhos e eu percebi que ele sabia e que viu o que eu vi.Ele aprecia um pouco triste,mas deu um pequeno sorriso e se virou,voltando a caminhar.Ele havia amadurecido.

Quando o ruivo já estava longe,olhei para o céu e disse:

-Eu te amo tanto Harry!

Palavras que eu não cansaria de repetir,palavras que eu esperava um dia serem compreendidas,palavras que eu esperava ouvir da voz dele em relação a mim.

Notei,sem dar importância,que uma estrela cadente passou.

Voltei meu olhar ao castelo,todos já haviam entrado.

Caminhei em direção a ele.

Sabia que palavras repetidas pela vontade do cérebro se tornavam equivocadas,mas as minhas, a própria alma mandava repetir.

**Oiiiiiii!**

**Avisos:**Essa história não possui relação com a música do Gabriel O Pensador.Se bem que eu acredito e muito que o refrão dessa música e de Pais e Filhos esteja absolutamente correto.

ESSA FIC TERMINOU DE SER ESCRITA AS 22 E 40 DO DIA 27 DE ABRIL DE 2006,HORA EXATA DA MORTE DE EDUARDO,MEU PAI.SOUBE DELA MOMENTOS DEPOIS DE POSTAR A FIC.POR ISSO A DEDICO A ELE.

Essa fic foi uma incrível vontade que tive de escrever,mesmo sem saber o que.Eu comecei a escrever a primeira frase do resumo e achei que seria legal fazer uma fic com esse nome,mas eu ainda não tinha idéia de como seria.Quando já estava quase terminando,resolvi que poderia ser um tipo de continuação de outra fic minha "O Tempo Já Passou".Quem não a leu não se preocupe,não faz falta.Quem quiser ler é só clicar no meu nome que a encontrará.

Se me perguntarem o motivo de não ter feito uma história em capítulos é simples.Eu não consigo manter um ritmo legal quando boto em capítulos,pois é como uma obrigação escrever sempre e eu só consigo escrever sem planejar,ou seja,por puro impulso.

Provavelmente essa história terá uma continuação,mas aviso desde já que se tiver não sei quando será publicada.

Agora sem mais delongas,leiam e por favor comentem,mesmo que seja para dizer que a história ta ruim.

Se chegou até aqui,obrigada pela atenção!


End file.
